nichefandomcom-20200215-history
Status Affliction
Status effects are conditions which can affect creatures and usually deal damage over time. They vary from sicknesses to effects caused by the kind of tile or biome the creature is in. Sicknesses Common Cold Common colds can be identified by a sneezing sound as well as an effect similar to the attack effect, and will generate an event notification. At the beginning of each turn, if the creature has a common cold, it will be damaged, taking a day off its life. Common colds have an increased chance to affect a creature when they are in swamps or are near a creature that has two of the same immunity types. It can be identified by a symbol that resembles a snowflake or virus. Colds gained by being near a sick creature will wear off the next turn, provided you move away from the sick creature. Genetic Sickness Nichelings with two of the same immunity gene have a weak immune system and will become ill upon birth with an unending Common Cold. This will cut their lifetimes in half— from 25 days to 12. This is often mistaken for a glitch as the Common Cold normally lasts only 3 days. Sleep Sickness Sleep Sickness is inflicted on creatures by insect swarms. While having sleep sickness, creatures suffers -2 Action points, but doesn't cause any damage. It can be identified by 3 Z's. Sleep Sickness only lasts one turn, but there is a chance for the creature to be reinfected if the insect swarms are still around. Poison Poisoned animals are injured each day for three days. It is given by attacking a poisonous animal, getting attacked by a venomous animal, and eating poison berries. It can be identified by a white silhouette of a seemingly mushroom like figure with red dots on the top. So far, the only venomous and poisonous animals in the game are the creatures. Horny/rogue males can have the Toxic Body. Poison Berry Bushes can be found in most biomes, and are particularly common in swamps. Other Conditions Bleeding Bleeding occurs when the creature is attacked. Bleeding causes damage to creatures every turn. If another creature is adjacent, they can lick the wound to stop the bleeding. Creatures with hemophilia bleed faster and take more damage from this status effect. It can be identified it by a red raindrop, or multiple when the creature has hemophilia, appearing on a creature and seeing if, when the creature is first attacked, there is a large red drop as well as the scratch. Parasite When a creature is close enough to a goldleech, it will latch on and give this condition to the creature. Each turn, the creature will be damaged and gain the bleeding status. If a creature is adjacent, they can remove the leech, which will also provide 1 food. There is, a known glitch that when you remove a leech, the effect will still be on the creature. It causes damage over time until the creature dies. Drowning Creatures without water breathing can drown in deep waters and rivers. Water is considered "deep" if it is above the creature's head. Every time the drowning creature performs an action, or a day passes, the drowning creature will lose health. It can be cured it by getting a creature out of the deep water or onto dry land or a beach. It can be identified it by a series of red bubbles appearing on a creature. Cold If a creature has low cold resistance and spends time in a cold biome, or a cold wave event occurs, they will start the turn cold. Creatures who are cold have one less action than normal. If they spend too many turns cold in a row, they have a chance to become frozen. Frozen Creatures who are cold and end a turn without warming up may start a turn frozen. Frozen creatures take damage each turn they are frozen, including the turn they are initially frozen on. These creatures cannot move until another creature comes and uses an action to free them. Moving two creatures near the frozen one, so that it gains the warmed by packmates buff, will automatically defrost a creature. Hot If a creature has low heat resistance and spends time in a hot biome, or a heat wave event occurs, they will start have the effect. Creatures who are hot have one less action than normal. Burning If a creature is moved into a fire, caught in a fire, or spends a turn in a tile that is on fire they will get the burning effect. It causes 2 days of damage for every day you spend in the fire. To get rid of this effect, another creature must lick or extinguish them. Paralyzed If a creature wanders next to a hostile meat-eating plant in a Jungle biome, the plant will suck the creature into it and paralyze it. The creature will not be able to do anything, though it will retain the action points it had prior to being grabbed and will have new action points after the turn ends. If not freed, the creature will gain the bleeding status and continue to be paralyzed. Another creature needs to come and kill the plant in order to free the paralyzed creature. If a nicheling is under a coconut when it falls, they will also be paralyzed and will need to wait for the effect to wear off. Tip when a nicheling is stunned by a coconut: Do NOT take away the coconut under them. Usually another coconut will fall on their head and stun them for longer and make them take more damage if you do. Stinky The stinky effect is given when a Nicheling picks fruit from a Stinky Tree. An adjacent Nicheling can use two action points to take away the effect. Using one will not take the effect away. There are no visual signs of the effect on a Nicheling. The effect is shown with a purplish-red circle with a white berry that appears to be giving off an Oder. The Stinky effect gives away your Nicheling's spot if a predator uses smelling. The Stinky effect does not take away any days off a Nicheling's lifespan, but beware! If you are not careful, a Big Nosed Ape could come along and easily kill the Nicheling. Category:Creature